Bones chez les Helvètes
by BoothandBones
Summary: Envoyés à l'autre bout du monde, Tempérance et Seeley vont devoir affronter les dangers de la nature sauvage, tout en se rendant compte de ce qui les lies. Seront-ils plus fort que tout les obstacles qu'ils vont devoir affronter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chers fans de Bones, BONJOUUUUR !!**

**Mouahahah ! Quel Bonheur de réécrire à nouveau !! J ai eu une panne sèche pendant presque une année ! J'ai honte =D**

**Enfin bref, voila donc une nouvelle fic, qui ne l'est pas tant que ca, puisque elle état également publiée sur mon blog, mais je suis dit qu'après tout je pouvais la mettre ici aussi. Mais comme je l'ai commencé il y a plus d'une année, il risque d'y avoir quelques problèmes de cohérence au début, je m'excuse d'avance !! **

**Encore une petite chose, peut être que certain d'entre vous avait commencé a lire mon autre fic, Souviens-toi, qui avait plutôt bien démarré, mais disons que ce que je voulais en faire, bah ils ont fait exactement pareil dans la série un mois après, donc je me suis découragée et je l'ai arrêtée.**

**Voilaaa vous savez tout ! Je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant ! Bonne lecture à tous !!**

**Chapitre 1**

Le Dr. Tempérance Brennan était sur le canapé dans son bureau, entrain de somnoler. En effet, elle avait encore passé la nuit a l'institut, trop préoccupée par cette affaire sordide qui les tourmentaient elle et son partenaire depuis bientôt un mois.

Ils avaient trouvés deux corps à 10 jours d'intervalles et avait reçu une lettre pour un troisième. D'après tout ce qu'ils avaient établis jusqu'à présent et avec l'aide de Sweets, il semblait que c'était un serial killer qui en voulait personnellement à quelqu'un de l'institut et qui avait une personnalité instable donc très dangereuse. Rien de très réjouissant. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu sur les deux premiers squelettes. Les deux victimes avaient été ouvertes sur tout le thorax en forme de X avec une sorte d'énorme couteau de boucher. Les identités avaient été établies, il s'agissait du Dr. Andrews et du Dr. Sanders, tout deux travaillaient au Jefferson, ce qui rendait l'ambiance morose à l'institut. Cam avait donné congé à tout le monde, le temps que l'affaire soit bouclée sauf évidement à Brennan et son équipe.

Tempe soupira en repensant à tout ca. Elle avait beau retourner cette affaire dans tout les sens mais rien, elle n'y trouvait aucune logique. En même temps, la psychologie n'était pas vraiment son fort mais plutôt celui de son partenaire.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et sentit immédiatement une irrésistible odeur de café lui chatouiller les narines. D'instinct, elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva Booth en face d'elle avec deux cafés à la main et un sourire idiot collé sur son visage.

-Salut Bones !

-Salut...Dit-elle en se redressant et en s'étirant.

-Café ? Lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant une tasse.

-Merci.

-T'as encore passé la nuit ici ?

-...

-Bones, Bones, Bones...C'est pas raisonnable.

-Mais il faut qu'on arrive à le coincer Booth !

-Oui mais tu n'y arriveras pas si tu continue à dormir ici... Bon...T'as du nouveau ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle passe une vraie nuit de repos. Elle avait les yeux rougis et à moitié fermé, les cheveux en bataille et elle buvait des litres de cafés.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je venais juste voir si t'avais avancé avant que j'aille à ma réunion avec Cullen.

-Cullen ?

-Oui, il m'a dit de passer le voir en urgences. Je sais pas pourquoi. Il parait que cela a quelque chose a voir avec notre affaire.

-Alors je devrais venir aussi, non ?

-...Non...

-Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis ta partenaire, ils n'ont pas le droit de me mettre de coté comme ca !

-Du calme Bones. Je viendrais dès que c'est fini tout te raconter. Ca te va ?

Elle acquiesça en faisant sa tête de « Bones pas contente » et elle se releva du canapé pour aller à son bureau. Booth la quitta pour aller à sa réunion au même moment où Angela entrait dans la pièce.

-Salut ma chérie, ou va Booth ?

-A une réunion. Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ca va.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'aller dormir.

-Booth m'as déjà fait la morale ce matin, je crois que j ai eu ma dose.

-Il veut juste prendre soin de toi ma chérie.

Bones lui adressa un regard noir alors qu'Angela commença à rire. Elle attrapa sa blouse et accompagna l'artiste sur la plateforme.

_Un quart d'heure __plus tard au FBI_

Cela faisait bientôt 10 minutes que Booth patientait dans la salle de réunion et comme pour combler stopper l'attente, il s'amusait à frapper des rythmes avec ses mains sur la table.

Il sursauta et s'arrêta illico quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Cullen et un autre homme. Il se leva et leur serra la main.

-Agent Booth, je vous présente M. Schmidt, l'ambassadeur de la Suisse aux Etats-Unis.

-De la Suisse ? S'étonna Booth.

-Oui, asseyons-nous, on serra mieux pour discuter.

Ils joignirent le geste à la parole. L'ambassadeur tendit un gros dossier à Booth et lui laissa le temps de le feuilleter. Mais plus il avançait dans les pages, plus il sentait son appréhension grandir. Il commençait à comprendre ce pourquoi il était là.

-Il me semble que vous avez compris ? Demanda l'ambassadeur.

-Oui. Vous pensez que ca un lien avec notre affaire.

-Je ne suis pas un expert mais la cause de la mort, le X sur le thorax et le fait que ce soit un américain porte à croire que c'est le même meurtrier.

-Et c'est vous qui aller diriger cet enquête, renchérît Cullen.

-D'accord... Alors faudrait amener tout les éléments au Jefferson sinon le Dr. Brennan ne va pas du tout être contente...

-Vous n'avez pas du bien comprendre Agent Booth, vous prenez le premier avion pour la Suisse avec votre partenaire.

-Vous rigolez ? Dit-il en plaisantant.

-Pas du tout.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il regarda tour à tour l'ambassadeur et le directeur et comprit que ce n'était pas du tout une blague.

-Bi...Bien monsieur. Quand devons nous partir ?

-Votre avion décolle à 10h27 demain matin. Vous avez ce dossier avec toutes les informations nécessaires. Vous travaillerez sur place avec les autorités suisses et en liaison avec nous. Vous pouvez y aller. Vous avez votre après midi pour prendre vos dispositions.

-Bien, merci monsieur.

Il se leva, prit les dossiers et sortit de la salle. Il se rendit dans le parking et démarra son SUV. Il démarra et partir en direction du Jefferson. _« Mais comment je vais annoncer ca à Bones... »_

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, il franchissait les portes vitrées et arrivait sur la plateforme ou toute les fouines travaillait sur les deux cadavres.

-Bones, il faut que je te parle.

-Oui Booth, je t'écoute.

-Tu me promets que tu ne t'énerve pas contre moi ?

-Promis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Booth ? Demanda Camille.

-Bones et moi devons aller...en Suisse.

-EN SUISSE ??? S'étonnèrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Hors de question ! On a une affaire plus qu'importante ici, je ne vais pas aller crapahuter au milieu des montagnes.

-Justement Bones, ils ont trouvé un corps exactement dans les mêmes conditions que les deux nôtres, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un dossier. En plus c'est un américain.

Elle prit le dossier et commença à l'analyser scrupuleusement sous les yeux anxieux de toute l'équipe.

-Oooh allez Bones, ca va être sympa d'aller au pays du chocolat !

-Je ne vois pas ce que ca veut dire.

-Laisse tomber de toute manière notre avion décolle demain matin à 10h30.

-Quoi ???!!! Mais tu te fiches de moi ??!!

-Je sens le vent de la discorde se lever, soupira Angela

-T'énerve pas contre moi ! C'est les ordres de Cullen et de Camille !

-Camille !! Vous avez donnez votre accord sans me consulter?!!!

-Mais je...

-Je ne suis pas un objet dont vous pouvez disposer ! Pareil pour toi Booth !!!

Elle partit presque au pas de course s'enfermer dans son bureau avec le dossier.

-Bon... Qui s'y colle ? Demanda Booth.

-Pas moi ! Répondirent toutes les fouines.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance...

Il descendit les quelques marches et se rendit auprès de Bones. Il resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte en attendant qu'elle daigne lui adresser la parole.

-Tu sais Booth, tu peux entrer je ne vais pas te mordre...

-C'est justement ce que je craignais.

Ils se sourirent tandis qu'il fermait la porte et il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Parce que Camille n'as pas le droit de me prêter au FBI comme ca...

-Ne prend pas les choses aussi terre à terre. Je dois aller là-bas et comme tu le dis si bien nous somme partenaires, donc en principe tu devrais venir avec moi. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ?

-...

-Alors ?

-Est-ce qu'on est sûr que ce meurtre est relié à notre affaire ?

-Tu as vu le dossier comme moi, tout nous laisse penser que...Oui, c'est bien le même assassin. Mais on pourra en être sur seulement quand tu auras vérifié.

-Ils n'ont pas d'anthropologue en Suisse ?

-Si, bien sur, mais il semblerait que ce soit un américain et un des anciens directeurs du Jefferson.

-Goodman ???

-Non, d'après eux ce n'est pas un homme mais une femme. Alors, t'es partante ?

-J'imagine de toute manière que tu vas continuer à me faire se sourire débile tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui ?

-Merci pour le débile, et oui, je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu cède.

-Bon, alors...Allons faire nos bagages.

-YEEEPEEEEE !!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bones chez les helvètes chapitre 2**_

L'agent spécial Seeley Booth arpentait le long couloir qui amenait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de chez Brennan avec deux cafés brulants et quelques beignets. Ce matin, il s'était levé de bonne humeur, rien d'exceptionnel me direz-vous, mais pourtant avoir un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à 6h30 le matin... Peu de gens en sont capables. Il sonna en attendant patiemment que Bones vienne lui ouvrir, mais rien. Il ressaya plusieurs fois, mais aucun résultat. Il prit une des cartes de crédits et ouvrit la porte avec « une des ses astuces pas très claires ». Il entra a l'intérieur et vit son sac et ses clés sur la table mais aucune valise. Il l'appela de nouveau plusieurs fois et c'est la qu'il se rendit compte que la douche coulait. Il posa les cafés et les beignets et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour aller toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Il avança dans la pièce et découvrit deux énormes valises pas encore fermé et des vêtements éparpillés sur le lit. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur la lingerie, assez pour se faire prendre en flagrant délit quand Tempe sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour d'elle.

-T'as l'intention de me les voler ?

-Oh Bones...Tu es la...Euh...Très...Très joli...J'aime bien la couleur de tes...Hum

-C'est bon Booth...

-Tu es prête ?

-A ton avis ?

-Non...Bien sur que non...Dit-il en s'attardant sur sa tenue. Je...Je vais t'attendre dans le salon.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et sortit de la chambre. Tempérance s'habilla rapidement et boucla ses valises. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon et comme ils étaient déjà très en retard, ils burent leurs cafés et mangèrent leurs beignets dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le hall et allèrent à la porte d'embarquement et après toutes les vérifications d'usage, ils étaient a bord de l'avion en partance pour la Suisse.

_14 heures plus tard_

Nos deux héros avaient rendez-vous devant l'aéroport de Genève-Cointrin pour prendre possession de leur voiture de location. Ils sortirent et Booth se dirigea directement vers une magnifique Porsche Cayenne noire (gros 4x4 de luxe). Il était comme un gamin qui venait de recevoir un super jeu vidéo tandis que c'était tout le contraire pour Bones qui s'arrêta devant le 4x4, les mains sur les hanches et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai Booth...C'est quoi CA ???T'as recommencé comme à Los Angeles. Non mais tu as vu la taille de cette voiture !!! Le FBI ne va jamais être d'accord !!! En plus une Porsche, non mais t'es malade !!!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, allez rentre, on a 3h de route.

-On va finir par avoir des problèmes...Dit-elle en s'exécutant.

-Mais non, tout est en règles.

-J'y crois pas, t'as de nouveau mis n'importe quoi sur les papiers...Et c'était quoi cette fois ?

-Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle Bones, mais tu devrais me remercier parce que sinon on se baladerait en caisse à savon.

-Et je suppose que tu t'attribues la conduite pour les 3 prochaines heures ?

-Exactement ! Vois ca comme ma récompense pour avoir louer ce magnifique 4x4.

Et à cette dernière brillante observation, il ajouta un grand sourire avant de démarrer le véhicule sous les yeux d'une anthropologue désespérée. Il prit la première branche de l'autoroute en direction du Valais, un des cantons les plus montagneux de Suisse.

-Alors, on a rendez-vous demain matin à 10h00 à...Zermatt ...Avec M. Müller, dit Tempérance en consultant le dossier.

-On descend à quel hôtel ?

-Hé bien...C'est pas marqué...

-Quoi ???

-Il n'y a rien sur ce fait Booth.

-On nous envoie à l'autre bout du monde, et on nous réserve même pas deux chambres !!

-Calme-toi, on en trouvera un sur place...

-Il est déjà presque 19h, le temps qu'on arrive là-bas ce sera passé 22h, il y aura plus rien de libre...

Tempérance soupira et renonça à ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir supporter l'humeur de son partenaire pour tout le trajet. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vite, se laissant bercer par les mouvements réguliers de la voiture tandis qu'une musique tranquille se diffusait dans l'habitacle.

Une bonne heure plus tard alors qu'ils longeaient le lac Léman et que la nuit était tombée, Booth commençait à ressentir une petite fatigue. Il tourna la tête vers Brennan qui avait les yeux clos. Il garda son visage posé sur elle quelques longues secondes, admirant comme elle pouvait paraître fragile et paisible quand elle dormait.

Il reporta son attention sur la route augmenta un peu le volume de la radio. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bones émergea de son sommeil, les esprits un peu embrouillés.

-On roule depuis combien de temps ?

-Une heure et quart a peu près.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais. Et toi ?

-Oui. Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Non, c'est bon. J'aimerais juste trouver une station service, je dois faire le plein, prendre du café et faire une petite pause.

Ils cherchèrent pendant un bon moment et finirent par sortir de l'autoroute et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une station. Tempe sortit du véhicule et partit chercher les cafés et payer le plein. Booth arrêta le moteur et partit remplir le réservoir. Puis, il vint se rasseoir du coté passager pour attendre Bones. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux pour récupérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brennan arrivait avec les bras chargés de café et d'une boite de biscuits. Alors qu'elle allait monter de son coté, elle trouva son partenaire visiblement profondément endormi. Tempe aperçût les clés sur le contact et se dit que pour une fois, elle pourrait conduire. Elle sourit et monta du côté conducteur et déposa les ravitaillements sur le tableau de bords. Elle boucla la ceinture de Booth et la sienne et démarra le 4x4 alors que les premiers flocons de Novembre commençaient à virevolter dans les airs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see__  
__I got a fever of a hundred and three__  
__Come on baby, do you do more than dance? __  
__I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded__  
_  
« Mais qu'est ce que cette chanson fait dans mon rêve??? » Booth sursauta, secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et se rendit compte que la voiture roulait et que c'était la célèbre chanson de Foreigner qui tournait à fond. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que Bones conduisait et que c'était sans doute elle qui hurlait les paroles de la chanson tout en faisant la batterie avec ses doigts sur le volant. Il avança péniblement son bras vers l'autoradio et baissa d'un coup le volume.

-Oh, tu es réveillé ?  
-Non, tu crois...T'es folle de mettre aussi fort !!! Et puis, comment ca se fait que tu conduises ???  
-Tu t'es endormi quand on était à la station.  
-Et t'en a profiter pour me piquer le volant, c'est pas juste !  
-J'ai bien le droit de conduire pour une fois !  
-La dernière fois à Los Angeles tu m'avais déjà pris le volant en me faisant du chantage, mais cette fois je ne me laisserais pas faire ! En plus je parie qu'on est sur la mauvaise route...  
-Tu peux arrêter de ronchonner, c'est très agaçant!  
-Mais je ne ronchonne pas, regarde on est supposer être au milieu des montagnes et avoir 30cm de neige et regarde dehors, c'est plat comme une crêpe et il n'y a pas un flocon.  
-Booth, on doit d'abord aller à...  
-Tatatata, la-coupa-t-il. Je sais ce que je dis, on est sur la mauvaise route !  
-Bon, ca suffit comme ca !!!!!

Verte de rage, Bones braqua le volant et pila sur les freins de façon à se retrouver sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et sortit de la voiture et claquant la portière. Booth fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent face à face devant le capot de la voiture.

-Je suis pas sur la bonne route, hein???  
-NON!  
-Alors tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi le GPS m'as dit d'aller toujours tout droit??!!!!  
-Mais ca marche pas ces trucs, en plus ils te font faire des détours pas possible!!!  
-Aaaaaah! Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que tu veux, que je me mette à hurler?!  
-Non.  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux???  
-Conduire!  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Non!!!  
-SI!!!

Bones soupira et capitula en lui lançant les clés tout échangeant de place. Booth aurait été capable de jouer à ce petit jeu stupide tout la nuit. Bizarrement, l'agent retrouva tout de suite son sourire tandis que sa partenaire se mit à maugréer dans son coin.

-Tu sais Bones, je disais juste qu'on était sur la mauvaise route, t'avais pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça...On fait la paix ?  
-Continue comme ça et je te casse un bras.  
-Heeee ! J'ai rien fait !  
-Tu te comportes comme un macho et un gamin à la fois, et j'ai horreur de ça !  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais, tu as fait tout ce petit cinéma, juste pour récupérer le volant...  
-C'est vrai, on m'a souvent dit que j'étais un bon acteur.

Et la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut une frappe dans le bras de la part de sa coéquipière. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux et finirent par éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

_1h plus tard_

-Booth...Je t'aime bien, sincèrement, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais quand je dis qu'il faut tout droit, C'EST QU'IL FAUT ALLER TOUT DROIT !

Seeley appuya sa tête contre le volant. Il allait avoir droit à une Bones de mauvaise humeur et super sarcastique. Bon d'accord, il s'était complètement planté et ils se retrouvaient quelque parts sans avoir la moindre idée où ils étaient mais la situation ne pouvait pas être si catastrophique que ca...Enfin, c'est ce que pensait l'agent.

Pendant que Booth se débattait avec son for intérieur, Bones se contentait d'observer attentivement le ciel dont les nuages devenait de plus en plus menaçant.

-Rien ne pourrait aller plus mal...Soupira-t-elle...

-T'es quand même vachement négative, ce n'est pas comme si on tombait en panne et qu'il se mettait à neiger...

-Je te parie 20$ que c'est ce qui va nous arriver...

-Mais non... Bon on ferait mieux de filer d'ici avant qu'il fasse vraiment trop mauvais...

Il redémarra et ils continuèrent de rouler pour essayer de retrouver leurs chemins. Booth allait tout droit et bientôt, comme l'avait prédit Bones, une tempête de neige commença à déferler sur le paysage. Si bien qu'ils ne voyaient plus à 5 mètres. Après plusieurs tentatives malencontreuses, Booth dut se résoudre à arrêter la voiture, s'il continuait à avancer par ce temps, ils finiraient par avoir un accident.

-Bon...Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On va quand pas dormir ici, demanda Tempe.

-Je crois qu'on n'est pas loin du prochain village, on a qu'a prendre nos parka et marcher, on trouvera bien des chambres d'hôtes ou un petit hôtel.

-Et pour la voiture ?

-On viendra la reprendre demain matin.

Ils sortirent en grelottant de la voiture et se dépêchèrent de sortir les habits chauds du coffre. Apres les avoir rapidement enfilé, ils commencèrent à avancer péniblement dans le blizzard.

Apres presque 10 minutes, la totalité de leur membre étaient engourdis.

-C'est...C'est la dernière f...fois que je te suis en d...dehors de Washington, articula-t-elle péniblement en claquant des dents. Bon sang, ce qui fait fr...froid !!!

-B...Bones, courage, on doit p...plus être loin

Soudain, des phares approchant en sens inverse s'approchèrent d'eux. Le gros pick-up arriva à leur hauteur et s'arrêta près d'eux.

-Besoin d'aide ? Dit-le vieux chauffeur en baissant la

-Euh, oui, on cherche Zermatt...

-Oulaaaaa, vous êtes carrément à l' opposé !!

-Tu vois ! J'avais raison Booth !

-Booth ? Vous êtes anglais ?

-Certainement pas !! répliqua l'agent. Nous sommes américains.

-Vous m'en direz temps, est-ce que je peux vous déposer quelque part ?

-C'est bien aimable, est-ce qu'il y a un hôtel ou des chambres d'hôte dans les environs ?

-Rien de ca par ici, mais vous n'avez qu'a venir a la maison, je suis sur que ma femme sera contente d'avoir des invité !

-Mais non, on ne veut pas vous déranger, dit Bones.

-Au contraire ca nous fait plaisir de rendre service, on a une chambre d'amis libre et de tout manière vous ne pouvez rien faire par ce temps. Vaudrait mieux que vous soyez au chaud devant une cheminé avec un bon potage aux légumes.

Nos deux héros s'échangèrent un regard puis montèrent dans la voiture. Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand chalet en rondins dont le toit était recouvert de neige.

Ils suivirent le vieux monsieur à l'intérieur et tandis qu'ils enlevaient les différentes couche de vêtement trempés, sa femme arriva avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les serra tout les deux dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir !!! Oh, mes pauvres chouchous, vous avez l'air mort de froid !! Est qu'un bol de chocolat chaud vous ferait plaisir ?

-Certainement madame, dit Booth en souriant à son tour.

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Mariette. René, héla-t-elle pour appeler son mari, va prendre quelques habits chauds dans l'armoire.

Tempe et Seeley sourirent et se dirent que la soirée allaient être beaucoup plus sympathique que s'il l'avait passé seuls dans deux chambres séparées dans un hôtel.


End file.
